


[Podfic] catch my disease

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), lysandyra (pxssnelke), minnapods (minnabird)



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Memes, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Terrible internet humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: Vladislav goes viral. The Beast is not impressed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] catch my disease

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [catch my disease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990566) by [Rhovanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhovanel/pseuds/Rhovanel). 



> The fic recorded here was created for Yuletide 2018 by Rhovanel for brodeurbunny30.

[Link to download on archive.org](https://archive.org/details/catch-my-disease)

Read by lysandyra (the narrated parts) and GodOfLaundryBaskets (the internet parts); editing and cover art by minnabird.

The sound effect used over the redacted usernames was created by [Domarius](https://freesound.org/people/Domarius/sounds/459346/). The song is "Catch My Disease" by Ben Lee.


End file.
